Perdiendo cuenta
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Yamato había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había escuchado a Taichi decirle "te amo". Pero no tenía problema en escucharlo nuevamente una y otra vez por el resto de su vida. [Taito]


Una idea que tenía desde hace meses y que apenas ahora pude poner en papel.

Esto es yaoi, así que quedan advertidos.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Perdiendo cuenta.**

Yamato había perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que había escuchado a Taichi decirle "te amo".

Sin embargo, recordaba la primera vez, como si acabara de pasar.

Fue cuando el término "niños elegidos" todavía podía aplicarse a ellos, justo después de la pelea con Piedmon. Taichi, cansado y sudoroso, se había tirado en el piso junto a él. Su ropa sucia y la mirada vacía, dirigida hacia enfrente, con una sonrisa exhausta en los labios y la mente en otro lugar.

—Eso… estuvo genial, Yamato.

El rubio lo miró unos momentos, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. –Sí, lo fue.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado, —Agregó el castaño, en un tono más serio. Yamato no quería pensar en esa posibilidad tampoco, así que no contestó, pensando en cambio en la forma de las nubes. —Pero llegaste. Justo a tiempo. —Taichi calló unos instantes, girando el rostro para mirarlo fijamente. —Por eso te amo. —Y una ligera risa escapó de sus labios. La risa aliviada de Yamato uniéndose después.

Esa primera vez, no pensó mucho en ello. Era la adrenalina del momento. Estaba agotado, cansado, aliviado y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero más importante, estaba petrificado, atemorizado, de pensar en la posibilidad de llegar demasiado tarde. De alguna manera, extrañamente, las palabras de su nuevo mejor amigo habían aliviado un poco la carga. Y él estaba agradecido por eso, así que se limitó a no volver a pensar en eso.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Hubo muchas veces más, claro.

La siguiente fue probablemente después de su primer concierto.

— ¡Estuviste fantástico, Yama! —Taichi, de alguna manera, se había abierto paso entre la gente y ahora se encontraba ahí, a su lado.

Él no estaba de acuerdo. Estaba completamente seguro que había confundido los acordes un par de veces y que la entonación no había sido la correcta, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Tú siempre tan modesto. —Le dijo el moreno, ligeramente mayor, revolviéndole el cabello a pesar de sus gruñidos y sus intentos por evitarlo. —Por eso te amo.

Esa ocasión respondió con un fuerte empujón y una mirada fría, pero encontrándose más relajado que en toda la semana anterior.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Un par de años después, Yamato se encontraba preparándose para el gran concierto de Navidad. Era su primer concurso y ciertamente el concierto más grande que habían dado... Tanto que los nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo cada vez que las fanáticas se le acercaban.

—Las mujeres te aman, Yamato. —Notó el moreno, sentado en la silla de su camerino, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Algo sucedía con el rubio, porque en esos momentos, con Taichi mirándolo así, no sabía qué contestar o siquiera cómo comportarse. —Sí, por supuesto.

—Pero no olvides quién fue primero. —Dijo el mayor con un guiño de picardía. Luego se puso en pie sin dejarlo hablar. —Te amo, Yama.

Esa noche dio lo mejor de sí, decidido a dejarlo todo en el escenario. Pero más memorable aún, esa fue la noche en que Sora se convirtió en su novia. Y la noche en que empezó a comprender lo fuerte que era su amistad con el antiguo líder. Sora le confesó que Taichi le había dado el empujón que necesitaba para atravesar la puerta, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en la cara. Yamato siempre pensó que el moreno sentía algo por ella, así que decidió nunca tocar el tema con él.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sucedió poco antes de que entraran a la universidad. Estaban todos reunidos, disfrutando de los últimos días juntos, comiendo en medio del parque que estaba detrás de su casa. La mano de Sora entre las suyas, el rubio parecía estar en otra parte.

—Yo… tengo algo que confesar. —Dijo el antiguo portador del valor, nervioso y jugando con sus manos. Yamato levantó la vista y se encontró con unos dubitativos ojos castaños. Taichi pasó saliva y, aspirando profundamente, soltó: —Yo… soy gay.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar mientras Mimi daba un gritito extasiada y se apresuraba a abrazarlo, a una velocidad impresionante. Jou dibujó una sonrisa de confort y Sora le puso la mano sobre la rodilla.

—Ya era hora, Taichi. Veníamos sospechándolo desde hace meses. —Koushiro, por supuesto, le demostró su apoyo incondicional. Pero para el moreno sólo importaba una opinión, una aprobación buscada en los ojos azules que permanecían fríos y herméticos para él.

Yamato tardó lo que parecieron años en contestar. —No pasa nada, Tai.

—Tú, siempre tan lleno de palabras, Yamato. —Agregó éste, mordazmente, para aliviar el ambiente. —Por eso te amo.

El rubio se estremeció imperceptiblemente para los demás, antes de pensar en algo que decir. —Es imposible no hacerlo, todos me aman.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Después de iniciar la carrera, todo se vino abajo. Cierto que Yamato se mudó del otro lado del mundo, pero eso no significaba que sus amigos tenían que olvidarse de él, algo que, al menos en el caso de Taichi, parecía haber pasado. Su supuesto mejor amigo había pasado a alejarse casi por completo de su vida. Claro que habían comentarios en su página de Facebook, pero las llamadas telefónicas eran cada vez más raras y las veces que coincidían en Odaiba se podían contar con los dedos de la mano.

Alguien le había dicho que Taichi andaba de novio con otro estudiante de negocios llamado Makoto y el rubio pensó que quizás todavía le daba un poco de pena el compartir la nueva etapa de su vida con sus amigos. Pero eso no disminuía la sensación de dolor que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en el mayor.

Pues bien, si Taichi se había alejado así de su vida, él podía hacer lo mismo.

Pronto se vio inmerso en múltiples clases, asesorías a estudiantes menores, actividades extracurriculares y un par de eventos musicales que lo mantenían alejado lo suficiente de Japón. Incluso las video-llamadas con Sora ya no parecían atraerle tanto, pues la pregunta "¿Cómo está Tai?" siempre revoloteaba, sin salir, en sus labios.

**o.O.o.O.o**

El día que llegó a Odaiba fue recibido por su hermano menor. La invitación a la ceremonia de graduación de su antiguo mejor amigo le había tomado por sorpresa pero, a pesar de haberlo pensado durante casi una semana, no había podido negarse a asistir. Al final de cuentas, él ya estaría de vacaciones y, de cualquier modo, tenía que ir a visitar a su papá.

— ¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Takeru, una vez que se habían instalado en la sala de estar, observando divertido como el mayor jugaba con sus dedos.

—No compré nada. —La ceremonia era el día siguiente y Yamato había olvidado comprar algún detalle para obsequiar al castaño. Bueno, a decir verdad, no lo había olvidado, pero había estado tan obsesionado pensando en posibles escenarios de reencuentro que había pasado por alto ese detalle.

—Seguro a Taichi no le importará. —Contestó Takeru, restándole importancia al asunto. Luego sonrió. —Estará feliz de verte. Más ahora que terminó con Makoto.

**o.O.o.O.o**

— ¡Yamato! —El rubio se vio apresado en un fuerte abrazo por parte del otro, en medio del recinto. Un abrazo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

Aún faltaba media hora para que el evento empezara pero las familias ya estaban ocupando sus lugares y Yamato decidió que había sido buena idea llegar antes. Más ahora que los brazos morenos lo rodeaban de esa manera tan cálida y agradecida.

—Viniste. —Le dijo después de romper el abrazo, mirándolo lleno de felicidad.

—…Sí, bueno… no podía perderme tu graduación, ¿cierto?

—Y justo a tiempo, como siempre. Por eso te amo.

Escuchar eso le dolió en el alma. Taichi ya no podía considerarse su mejor amigo, después de alejarse por años de él, y repetir la frase que solía decirle cuando su amistad parecía interminable sonaba casi como un insulto.

—Te ves muy bien. —Continuó el moreno, pero al no obtener respuesta, optó por cambiar de tema. — ¿Dónde está Sora?

Yamato se encogió de hombros, apartándose un par de pasos hacia atrás. —No lo sé. Terminamos hace tiempo.

El graduado frunció el ceño, pensando qué tanto se había alejado de los demás para no saber eso, pero regresando a su yo normal segundos después. —No importa. Lo importante es que estás aquí.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Yamato no entendía cómo su vida podía cambiar tan radicalmente en menos de un año: su propia graduación, empezar a trabajar en la Fuerza Área de Japón y mudarse a Tokio. Pero más importante todavía era el regreso de Taichi a su vida. De alguna manera el moreno había logrado volver a ocupar el puesto de mejor amigo y ahora compartían piso en una zona que quedaba cerca del trabajo de ambos.

—No te preocupes, Yamato. La reunión será todo un éxito. —Dijo el mayor, colocando su mano en el hombro del otro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Al día siguiente el rubio tenía una reunión para decidir los detalles de su primer viaje y, francamente, estaba aterrado.

—Gracias, Tai.

—No te preocupes. Con tu inteligencia y apariencia, nadie puede negarte nada. —Yamato le dio un golpe juguetón en las costillas. —Aunque tu carácter podría mejorar. —Agregó mientras corría para alejarse de él. —Aun así te amo.

Yamato se detuvo completamente, asimilando las palabras.

Ya había descubierto, y aceptado, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su antiguo líder, de su mejor amigo. Y también sabía que no había manera de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco: Taichi se había encargado de hacerle patente que "ya encontraría a la persona adecuada", y que si no era Sora, tendría filas de admiradoras listas para lanzarse en sus brazos nada más con una sonrisa suya. Pero a Yamato no le interesaba nadie más. Así que cada vez que el otro le soltaba un "te amo" de esa manera tan platónica y nada sexual en que lo hacía, el corazón de Yamato se derretía un poco más.

Tanto que esa tarde, nervioso por la reunión, con una cerveza en el estómago y los restos decena en el refrigerador, Yamato entendió que ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque eso significara perder su reciente recuperada amistad. Y es que, sencillamente, ya no podía más.

— ¿Sí? Pues yo también te amo. —Dijo, las palabras saliendo tan naturalmente de su boca que ahora comprendía cómo Tai lo podía decir con tanta facilidad.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par. — ¿Qué?

—Que te amo.

—Es mentira, ¿cierto?

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras sentía al otro acercarse lentamente. Seguramente para darle un golpe o para tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo en el afán de alejar esos sentimientos de sí. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso, sino lo contrario: Taichi se abalanzó sobre él, casi tirándolo por el empujón, mientras el suave tacto de unos labios sobre los suyos le cortaba la respiración. Taichi lo estaba besando. Apasionada, agitada, torpemente. Siguieron avanzando hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared y se encontró aprisionado entre la fría pintura color avena y su compañero de piso. Pero no importaba, porque Taichi lo estaba besando. Y él respondía, de la misma manera hambrienta.

—Yo… no sabía que eras... —Empezó el moreno, después de separarse.

— ¿Qué era qué?

—Gay.

—No lo soy. —Contestó Yamato, sinceramente. —Pero tú siempre fuiste la excepción, Tai.

—Dios, de haberlo sabido, me hubiera confesado yo primero. —El mayor se revolvió el cabello con la mano derecha, sin dejar de mirarlo. —Hace años.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Preguntó, ambos sentados sobre el sillón, las rodillas tocándose ligeramente.

—Estabas con Sora. Parecías feliz.

—Perdimos el tiempo, ¿no? —Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios del rubio mientras su mano se adentraba por la playera azul, tocando, explorando de una manera que se sentía extremadamente correcta.

—Siempre podemos recuperarlo. —El otro terminó de cerrar la distancia, posando un suave beso sobre sus labios. —Te amo.

— ¿No se supone que eso se dice, ya sabes, después? —Replicó Yamato, con una mirada sugestiva, reclinándose peligrosamente sobre Tai.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos mucho que ponernos al día.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Yamato había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado a Taichi decirle "te amo".

Pero no tenía ningún pero en escucharlo nuevamente una y otra vez el resto de su vida.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Espero les haya gustado. Si fue así (o no), no duden en dejar un review!

Saludos =]


End file.
